Blood and Snakes
by SamDellaMente
Summary: Darren is struggling to get over his feelings for Debbie, but memories of Steve are invading his mind. Will that bud into something deeper? Will Evra confess his feelings for the half-vampire?


**Disclaimer:**

**Steve - **HeckYeahJosh does not own the Darren Shan Saga in any way whatsoever.

**HeckYeahJosh - **Thank you, Steve :3

**Steve - **B-]

* * *

><p>The memories still haunted Darren. He paced back and forth in his tent, which he shared with Evra, in deep thought. It had been almost a year since the events in Mr Crepsley's home town - they returned to the Cirque du Freak immediately - and Debbie would not leave Darren's mind. How had she reacted when she saw the Christmas Tree? Was she upset that Darren had left without a goodbye? These were questions he would never know the answer to, but what he longed to know. Debbie Hemlock had been his first girlfriend and whom he had shared his first kiss with.<p>

Too busy in his own thoughts, he was oblivious to Evra walking in the tent, a large snake wrapped around his neck and shoulders. The snake-boy placed his reptile on his bed and made sure it was comfortable before walking over Darren to bring him back to earth. As Darren remained trapped in his thoughts, Evra sighed and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. The half-vampire jumped at the sudden contact and extended his fingers as to use his sharp nails as a weapon. When he realised it was only Evra, he sighed in relief and sat down on his bed, letting his head rest in the palms of his hands. Evra sat down beside his best friend and looked at him, trying to understand what Darren was going through.

"You know you can't go back, don't you?" Darren nodded and Evra continued, "Maybe it's for the best that you don't continue to date Debbie. Considering you're a half-vampire and she's human… it wouldn't work."

Darren sighed. Evra was right: it wasn't good for a vampire to mingle in with humans, even if he could pass off as one. The snake-boy suggested that Darren may be able to find another girlfriend, but a vampire girlfriend. Mr Crepsley had told Darren that children weren't allowed to become vampires - he was blooded illegally - so he was sure that there weren't many young vampires, more likely none! Darren had been juggling the idea of returning to visit Debbie in his mind, but at Evra's words, he let the idea fade. He lifted his head from his hands and turned his focus to the gap in between the folds of the tent. There was an orangey light shining through, which meant the sun would be setting and Mr Crepsley would soon be waking for the night's show.

Larten's performance in the Cirque du Freak involved Madame Octa, the performing spider and Darren often joined in, assisting him during the performance. The vampire's performance followed (and was followed by) many outstanding and unbelievable acts, such as: the Wolf-man, Rhamus Twobellies, Madame Truska, Gertha Teeth and many more. All of these acts made up the Cirque du Freak and a great show. Evra Von - the snake-boy - also performed in the show, and he was the concluding act. When everybody was standing up to leave, Evra would let his snake slither around and scare the audience before returning to him. Then he would perform some tricks with the snake and show of his scaly skin. Darren had seen the acts almost every night, but he never grew tired of them, as they would take him back to the memories of when he first saw the Cirque's show. Even though he was fond of the memories, they also brought him down.

By becoming a half-vampire, Darren had left his family, friends, neighbours and everyone he ever knew while human. At first, he had been angry at Larten for blooding him into a vampire, but over the years, his views had softened and he accepted that his human life was gone forever. Though Darren still missed his friends and family, he enjoyed being part of the vampire world and working with the Cirque du Freak.

"I should probably check on Madame Octa now, before Mr Crepsley wakes up," he said while rising and turning to Evra, "I'll see you later for the show." With a warm smile, Darren exited the tent and made for his master's. Larten's tent was a small walk away from the one he shared with Evra, so Darren took the time to study his surroundings while he walked slowly. The blend of purples and reds covered the sky as the sun was slowly setting, preparing for the night ahead. Since Darren had more time on his hands than he did while human, he had began to take in much more features that belonged to Mother Nature. He often took a few minutes to admire the beauty of the sun setting every night.

Eventually, Darren reached Larten's tent and he took in a deep breath before walking in. He knew his master would still be asleep, but he couldn't help wanting to remain quiet so he took slow steps over to Madame Octa's cage. Lifting up the cage, he peered inside and smiled at the spider. She slowly walked over to the door of the cage, her large eyes focused on Darren. He didn't like Madame Octa very much - he used to and he stole her from Larten! - after she bit Steve Leonard and put him into a coma. Darren's hate for the spider had slowly began to die down over the years as he had to feed her and look after her when Larten slept. He placed the cage back onto the table and picked up the jar that was standing beside it. The jar contained the food for the spider. Darren poured half of the contents of the jar into the cage, placed the lid back on and set it down on the table. As soon as Madame Octa had finished eating, Larten pushed up the lid of his coffin and hopped out. Darren looked over at his mentor and nodded once.

"Good evening, Darren." Mr Crepsley said while pulling on his usual red cloak. He looked over at his assistant and frowned. He knew something was bothering him, and he could easily guess what it was that was on his mind. So he walked over to Darren and placed his hands onto the young boy's shoulders. "I know that you miss the girl, but you cannot go back. You are a vampire now, you will age slower than her. It is best that you stay here." Darren looked up at his mentor and sighed, opening his mouth to say something, but he closed it. He shook his head and turned his gaze to Madame Octa.

Larten sighed and ran a hand through the orange tuft of hair on the top of his head. "Go for a walk tonight. Do not be too long, an hour at the most, and clear your mind. You may go on your own." At his mentor's words, Darren looked up at him and let a small smile spread to his face. He muttered a small _thank you _and left the tent. He headed back towards his own tent to pick up a jacket before heading out and to inform Evra where he was going.

When Darren reached his tent, he found Evra in the middle of changing into his performing costume. He gave a small cough to allow the snake-boy to know he was there. "I'm going for a walk, I won't be long," he spoke as Evra turned around after dressing, "I'll see you backstage later." Darren grabbed his jacket and nodded once before walking out of the tent. Evra raised his brow as his best friend left the tent. He wanted to go after him and make sure he was safe, but he knew too well to stay at the Cirque and allow Darren time to think. For a few minutes, Evra battled against what was right and what was wrong, until the worry of his best friend in danger overpowered the right. He made sure his snake was in its cage before grabbing his jacket and gloves and leaving the tent.

Darren kept the pace of his walk fast, until he reached the end of the camp grounds, where he slowed down. The Cirque had placed themselves at the edge of a forest, near an old abandoned building. He slid his hands into his pockets and walked through the trees, replaying the events of his life in his head in order:

_Mum. Dad. Annie. Steve. School. Tommy. Alan. Steve. Mr Dalton. Football. Hotshot Shan. Steve. The Cirque Du Freak. Madame Octa. Mr Crepsley. Steve. Becoming a half-vampire. Faking death. Buried alive. Steve. Being dug out of the grave. Death already being plotted. The promise on Steve's hand. Steve. Steve. Steve..._

Darren scowled to himself as he tried to push the thoughts of his human best friend out of his mind, trying to concentrate on more recent events. However, the more he tried to bin the thoughts of Steve, they kept creeping back into his mind.

Steve 'Leopard' Leonard - the one who had been Darren's best friend. The one who had 'bad blood' according to Larten Crepsley. The one who was bitten by Madame Octa. The one whose life Darren saved by becoming a half-vampire. The one who swore to kill Darren. The one who believed his best friend betrayed him. The best friend Darren wanted back...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review :3 I would appreciate that. I'd like to know what you think could happen in the next chapter. I didn't leave it on much of a cliffhanger, but oh well.


End file.
